After Hours
by x.o.x.13.x.o.x
Summary: a nick jonas smut-shot, student/teacher storyline.


**[center][b]After Hours[/b][/center]**

I rushed out of the library as the librarian gave me one last annoyed glance before she locked up the door and headed home. I was possibly the last person left in the entire school, after finishing up a project that my friends so kindly left me to do by myself. I was the smart one, and they had better things to do leaving me at school for an extra two hours on a Tuesday night. [i] _I had better things to do too._ [/i] I thought rolling my eyes and stomping up the library stairs with my collection of books and the folder of files that now held our entire project.

Heading down the infinite number of halls that made up the upper level of our school, I was trying to retrieve my phone from my bag, while balance the amount of books in my hand and the next thing I knew they were scattered across the hallway floor. [i]_Great_[/i], I thought. Bending down to gather them up, I decided to check the text that had so fervently buzzed three separate times in my purse first. I had just begun to reply when someone began gathering the papers for me. I glanced up to meet the gaze of my fourth period teacher. Mr. Jonas had been my favourite teacher this year so far, and not just because of his jaw-dropping looks. He was cool, and I found myself more comfortable with him than with a lot of teachers, let alone people. Let's just say he could take a joke.

I found myself staring dumbly at his gorgeous face however, and by the time I pulled myself back to reality he had already gathered my entire load into one of his arms, and was helping me up with the other hand chuckling. "You really shouldn't carry this many books Rose." He pointed out with another chuckle, this time his smile went all the way to his eyes, and took my breath away.

"Yeah well group members really should do part of their own project, but whatcha gunna do?" I rolled my eyes and followed him into his classroom as he placed the large pile of books on a desk, and turned with a frown.

"You got stuck doing all the work again?" He sympathized, walking back to his large mahogany desk and leaning against it stuffing his hands in his pocket

"Of course, I don't I always?" I smiled, brushing it off, and realizing yet again that he looked like a sex god.

"You do, and it's unfair. " He stated simply before grabbing the file on top of the stack and opening it, knowing full well the project was for his class, and that I had done an exceptional job on it. I always did. Not that I was a nerd, or a genius by any standards, but I didn't mind putting in enough effort to earn an eighty in a class, being a senior, my marks would inevitably count for something.

I took in his appearance as he flipped through my folder, and began reading a page, stuffing his free hand back into his pocket. His black dress shirt was rolled to his elbows, showing off his muscular forearms. His dark matching dress pants were secured with a stylish belt, and his dark shoes could have come right out of a magazine. He was definitely the best dressed teacher at the school, but his clothing wasn't his greatest asset. As I gazed at his sculpted face, I wondered if any of the boys here would develop strong features like Nick had. I strongly doubted it. His first name wasn't a secret to me, many of the teacher's names here were commonly known, but I couldn't help but to think how well his suited him. I got lost in my train of thought though, as I heard him chuckle, and set the folder back down on his desk, pulling at the outside of his smile with his hand, as he gazed over at my surprised face.

"What?" I asked, knowing I sounded slightly annoyed. I couldn't think of what about my project was amusing, and was starting to think I sounded pretty dumb as I rambled on about the topic.

"You just did this all right now?" He asked still seemingly amused.

"Yes, why?" I scoffed.

He chuckled, and stuffed both his hands comfortably back into his pockets. "I couldn't find one thing wrong with it." He stated simply gazing into my eyes, and looking quite impressed. "I think you just earned you and the rest of your very helpful friends about one hundred percent."

I laughed, "Good, I wasted enough of my night on it." I informed him, mockingly, and he chuckled knowing I was making fun of his assignment, but not seeming to mind.

"Well did you have any other important plans tonight?" He questioned, seeming at least slightly interested.

"Not really, not since I broke up with Jesse last week I've been free of his lame parties, and football gatherings." I joked, and he rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Vaughn on the other hand, I'm positive will not receive a perfect on this assignment." He laughed, "I doubt he'll even hand it in", he added pulling himself off his desk and standing up straight. "I shouldn't really have said that though." He immediately realized, and gazed back at me shooting another smile.

"Yeah, well he's probably off with no less than five different girls tonight, what an ass." I pointed out; not caring that the man I was talking to was a teacher. It was now almost five o'clock anyways it wasn't like I was still in class."

He looked thoughtful, and I took in the momentary silence between the two of us as I waited for him to say something about my inappropriate language. Instead however, he moved towards me, only stopping once he was a few inches from me. "Well he's an idiot." Was all he said, as he hovered close to me and locked his gaze on mine.

My breathing had quickened with just the increased proximity, and his gaze was now about to send me over the edge. It was too much for either of us to handle and within seconds Nick leaned down and connected his lips to mine, in a fiery kiss, making my body feel like it would explode from excitement, fear, and desire all at once.

He moved his strong hands so they were grazing my back, as I ran my hands through his curls and pulled him into me. My heart was pounding as he began tugging at the bottom of my shirt. He pulled away gasping for air. "We shouldn't do this." He tried to reason, and I knew he was right, but I also knew he was amazing, and even if nothing could happen between us, I wanted this and so did he.

"No, we shouldn't but you're pretty hard to resist did you know that?" I smirked, still breathing heavily, and becoming even more content when I saw his raised eyebrow accompanied by the gorgeous smile I had seen so much of tonight.

He closed the gap between us yet again and attacked my lips once more. "You're beautiful Rose, so goddamn beautiful." He whispered seductively into my ear before pulling my shirt entirely over my head and throwing it aside. He picked me up effortlessly and set me on top of his desk before connecting our lips again. I tugged at his already loosened tie—he had pulled it loose earlier making him seem even more irresistible—and threw it aside. I began unbuttoning his dark shirt as he tugged at the hem of my jeans, already having undone the button and pulled them out from underneath me in one swift motion. I succeeded in pulling his shirt off of him, and gazed at the sight before me. His toned stomach was driving me crazy, and as he stepped out of his dress pants I was writhing in anticipation.

He moved into me once again, and began tugging at the clasp on my bra, finally setting it loose, and taking in the sight, becoming obviously aroused. ".beautiful." He repeated locking his gaze on mine once again still breathing heavily alongside of me.

"Damn it Nick, I want you now." I was throbbing with arousal, and all I wanted was him. He smirked and pulled my underwear down, before ridding himself of his own boxers and exposing his extremely hard member.

He stepped into me so that I could feel his warm flesh against my own, sending for throughout my body like wildfire. "Are you sure Rose?" He gazed into my eyes once more making sure that I wanted this, that I wanted him. I responded by smashing my lips onto his once again letting out a soft moan as he began cupping my breasts. "Now Nick." I panted, and he complied, aligning himself at my entrance and pushing in with one hard thrust. I gasped, and he gave me a moment to adjust before pulling out and slamming back in again.

"Oh god." I breathed out desperately as he began moving inside of me, pounding me into his desk.

"Fuck Rose, you're so tight." He moaned filling me completely and panting in pleasure alongside of me.

Hard, and fast, he pounded into me hitting my spot every time, and making me feel more incredible than I ever had before. "Shit Nick, harder."

He complied, pulling out and slamming back into me harder and faster than before, causing my breasts to bounce uncontrollably as he moved our bodies as one. He continued to slam into me and I moaned into our kiss. Nick broke the kiss to kiss my breasts as he continued to thrust inside of me, and I threw my head back pulling his head further down onto my breasts as I yelped in pure ecstasy.

With each thrust I could feel my climax nearing, and I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

"I'm so close Nick." I moaned as he increased the speed of his thrusts once again.

"Shit Rose, so am I." His thrusts became erratic and I was soon clenching around him, moaning in ecstasy as my climax spread throughout my body. With a few more hard thrusts I felt Nick spill inside of me, and tremble in pleasure.

Breathing heavily we remained still for several seconds as we writhed in pleasure before Nick pulled out of me, and placed one last fiery kiss to my lips.

He grabbed me my clothes, and tossed them in my direction before sending me a smile and brushing a strand of hair out of my face. "I think it's about time we both went home."


End file.
